ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Aurora is a minor character in The Princess and the Lips. She is the younger sister of Prince Jake. Biography Early life Aurora was born in 1385 in Malodidd, where she lived alongside her parents, the king and queen. She also had a brother named Jake, who was the heir to the throne. Aurora was a minor royal and not heir to the throne like her brother. Apparently, Jake was quite understanding of her. Aurora was also very annoyed that Jake was such a freeloader, and could do very little for himself. Apparently, her parents were too busy running the kingdom to have time with their daughter. By the time Aurora was thirteen, the King and Queen of Malodidd finally had enough of the prince’s lazy antics and excessive partying, so they forced him to learn some of the chores, and give one third of his family fortune to homeless citizens across the kingdom and another third went to Aurora. After another lesson about the traditional law, Jake and Aurora enjoyed a dinner of sausage links and potatoes before going to bed. When Aurora awoke, she learned that Prince Jake was kidnapped by the wicked witch Miranda, leaving behind an empty, locked up bedroom and no signs of a struggle. She hastily revealed the break-in to the King and Queen, who were both very upset. Eventually, Jake came home with his new friend, Princess Dorothy, and Dorothy and Aurora were immediately introduced. By now, Jake had began to harbor romantic feelings for Dorothy, though he was too shy to admit this at the time. Eventually, Aurora became aware of Jake's crush. A few years later, Jake proposed to her, and she said yes. Aurora attended their wedding. Later life In 1407, Aurora's parents died. As a result, Aurora became he ruler of Malodidd. During a family reunion in 1429, Aurora also met Theodore, Jake's son and heir and her nephew. Personality and traits Unlike her older brother Jake, Aurora is very optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, even doting on a single star in the sky. Aurora is also a pure and hopeless romantic. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, no matter how long you have known them. And though naïve occasionally, Aurora is far from weak and is quite skilled in self-defense. Though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Aurora's most valued treasure is her family. One of Aurora's most striking traits is her whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and hyperactive, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has a tendency to get herself into quite a bit of trouble. Despite her optimism, Aurora has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looks down upon herself and views herself as nothing more than ordinary. It was to the point where she feels she has no one in the world who truly loves her, with Jake paying very little attention to her. This would also explain why she is so quick to find romance. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low opinion of herself. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Aurora is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. She constantly puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family. In terms of personality, all these factors and more, make Aurora one of the most diverse minor characters D. Isaac Thomas has ever created. Appearances *''The Princess and the Lips'' Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Lips characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters with brothers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Princesses